Renaissance (adopter)
by Zafrina15s
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas le fils de James et Lily Potter, si on recevons une lettre d'un mort plusieurs vérité éclatent. Nouveaux pouvoir, nouveaux amis. Sombre! Harry, puissant! Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione et les Weasley (sauf Bill, Charlie, et les jumeaux) dénigrement. Adopter
1. Vérité

_**Chapitre 1**_

« **Harry** » **parle**

« _Harry_ » _Pensé_

« _**Harry**_ » _**Lettre, discours**_

Au 4 Privet Drive, dans une petite chambre, un garçon de 16 ans, va bientôt fêter son anniversaire. Ce garçon ce nomme Harry Potter, (Oh, mais c'est le survivant), Harry n'était pas très grand pour son âge, 1m 60. Il avait des yeux vert émeraude comme sa mère, et des cheveux indomptable comme son père.

Le jour se leva, il était 7 heures quand une voix rauque l'appela :

" **POTTER, DESCEND IMMÉDIATEMENT** !"

Harry descendit, rapidement, et alla dans la cuisine, ou il trouva sa tante Pétunia, une femme très méchante. Elle le regarda d'un air supérieur. Il y avait son cousin Dudley qui mangeait comme un porc. Son oncle fulminait dans un coin de la cuisine en marmottant des insultes à son encontre.

« **Oui, oncle Vernon ?** »

Son oncle prit un air qui ne disait rien de bon.

« **Comme tu va** **s** **avoir 17 ans demain, nous voulons t'offrir un cadeau d'adieu. Tu nous remerciras bientôt. Répondit ironiquement son oncle.**

 **Quel est ce cadeau oncle Vernon, dit timidement Harry,** il avait l'habitude de l'humiliation de « sa famille ».

Tu verras, demain. Maintenant retourne à tes tâches et que je t'entend plus de la journée. Dit autoritairement son oncle.

Après avoir fini ses tâches Harry monta dans sa chambre, et réfléchit à ce que son oncle lui avait dit. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment, son instinct lui disait qu'il devait partir s'il voulait sauver sa peau. Préférant écouter son instinct, il prépara ses affaires pour pouvoir partir très tôt. Au bout d'1/2 heures, ses affaires était ranger. Hedwige lui manquait, Ron l'avait lâchement abandonner lors de la cinquième année, et Hermione l'avait suivie.

Harry préféra aller se coucher que repenser à ça. Minuit sonna, et une lumière aveuglante, encercla Harry.

 _Poudlard, Bureau du directeur_

Dumbledore remarqua qu'une lumière clignota, lui disant qu'un des sorts est tomber du côté de son arme.

« _Qu'est qui se passe encore, ne me dit pas qu'il à fuit. Il va finir par me rendre fou. »_

Retour à Harry

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla et remarqua, les changement qu'il y a eut :

Il a pris un bon centimètre. Il est passé de 1m60 à 1m90, il est plus musclé qu'avant. Ses cheveux ont poussé jusqu'au bas des reins, pour devenir blond avec des reflets rouge et vert. Il se sentait plus fort.

Harry remarqua, qu'il avait une envie de sang, il s'approcha de son miroir et vu que ses canines était plus longues que la norme. Il se mit à réfléchir rapidement de quel créature magique à des envie de sang et une beauté écrasante.

« - **JE SUIS UN VEELIR ! s'exclama Harry** en se détournant du miroir. Il parti vers son armoire pour prendre sa malle. C'est à se moment que deux chouettes arriva, une de Gringotts et l'autre d'un inconnu.

 **Monsieur Potter**

 _ **Vous**_ _ **devez venir**_ _ **à Gringotts, aujourd'hui à 8h00, pour parler de votre héritage**_

 **familiale.**

 **Bien à vous, Maître Racgnok, directeur de Gringotts**

En prenant l'autre lettre, Harry le prit et le lit :

 **Mon chéri,**

 **Je sais c'est vraiment bizarre de recevoir une lettre de ma part.**

 _Oui c'est vraiment bizarre, mais nous somme dans un monde magique._

 ** _Sache que nous t'aimions, quelque_** ** _s_** ** _soit tes décisions. Mais je dois te dire la vérité._**

 _Quel vérité?_

 _Tu n'ai pas notre fils..._

 _Pas votre fils, mais je suis le fils de qui?_

 **Dumbledore t'as emmené car il voulait pas q'un enfant comme toi grandisse dans une famille de mangemort, enfin c'est se qu'il nous a dit qu'on a poser la question. Harry mon chéri, ton nom n'est pas Harry James Potter mais, Gabriel Angélus Abraxas Black Malefoy. Ne fait pas confiance à Dumby et aux autres mais tu peux faire confiance à ton parrain qui n'a rien d'autre que Severus Rogue, va le voir et parle lui, il t'emmènera à ta famille. Je t'aime mon fils.**

 _ **PS: Fiston, je te lègue tous,ce qui appartient à ma famille, sache que nous t'avons toujours aimer même si tu n'était pas notre fi**_ **l** _ **s biologique. Je t'aime mon fils.**_

 ** _ **Lily Evans et James Potter**_**

 **A suivre...**


	2. note d'auteur

_**Note d'auteur**_

Je suis désolé d'avoir pris au tant de temps. J'étais et je pense être encore en manque d'inspiration, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne l'histoire. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour pouvoir vous satisfaire. Merci de vos commentaires, cela m'aide beaucoup.

Mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier le prochain chapitre mais je le ferais le plus vite possible. Croisons les doigts.


	3. Gringotts partie 1

_****Précédemment****_

 _ **PS: Fiston, je te lègue tous,ce qui appartient à ma famille, sache que nous t'avons toujours aimer même si tu n'étais pas notre fi** **l** **s biologique. Je t'aime mon fils.**_

 _ **Lily Evans et James Potter**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

« **Harry** » **parle**

« _Harry_ » _Pensé_

« _**Harry**_ » _**Lettre, discours**_

Après avoir lu la lettre, Harry/Gabriel se sentit trahi, et en colère contre Dumbledore, qui l'avait séparé de sa famille. Harry se promit que Dumbledore allait payer pour l'avoir caché la vérité de ses origines pendant toutes ces années à souffrir de la main sale de modus, on sachant pertinent que se n'était pas sa famille.

 _Que j'aille à Gringotts, pour voir mes comptes._

Harry parti, avec cette penser en tête.

Harry appela le magicobus, et entra:

"Bienvenue, je suis Lionel votre contrôleur, où allez-vous jeune homme ?

\- A Gringotts Monsieur, répondit Harry

\- Sa fait 17 mornilles et 29 noises, répondit le contrôleur." Harry paya et alla s'assoir.

Arrivé à la banque des sorciers, Harry entra et adressa la parole au gobelin en face de lui:

"Excusez-moi, je voudrais parler avec le directeur s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, suivez-moi Mr...

\- Potter."

Gabriel suivit le gobelin anxieux et nerveux

Il arriva dans un grand bureau ornée d'or et d'argent, cela lui fait penser à un serpentard (argent) et gryffondor (or), bien qu'il soit tout opposé.

Le gobelin lui dit d'attendre car le directeur est très occupé en ce moment. En attendant Gabriel pensa à la lettre, il le chercha dans sa poche et le prit, Gabriel avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

"- Mr Potter, merci d'être venu cela fait un moment que je cherche à vous joindre, mais je pense que vous ne receviez pas mes lettres.

\- De quelles lettres parlez-vous j'en reçu que deux ce matin, s'étonna Harry

\- Je vous ai envoyé plusieurs depuis le début de votre année scolaire (première année), et vous me dites que vous n'avez rien reçu ?! s'exclama le directeur."

Gabriel commença à se demander ce qu'il avait raté...

 _Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre depuis ma première année, à part quand c'était Hermione ou Ron, mais jamais de la banque, que dois-je faire ?_

"- Directeur, vous m'avez convoqué pourquoi, et je voudrais savoir quel est mon héritage, si possible ?

\- Bien sûr, Mr Potter. Je vous convoque car j'ai trouvé des irrégularités dans vos comptes, je voudrais savoir si c'est vous. Alors pour un test vous coûtera 2 mornilles.

\- Vous pouvez le prendre dans mon compte.

\- Mr Potter, vous voulez commencer par quoi ?

\- Par mon héritage.

-D'accord, alors il faut 2 gouttes de sang.

 _**Test** **d'héritage**_

 ** _Nom: Gabriel Angélus Abraxas Black Malefoy_**

 ** _Père: Lucius Abraxas Malefoy_**

 ** _Mère: Narcissa Malefoy née Black_**

 ** _Parrain: Severus Rogue_**

 ** _Marraine: Bellatrix Lestrange née Black_**

 ** _Héritage magique: Veelir_**

 ** _Capicités :_**

 ** _Multianimagus(bloqué) Dumbledore_**

 ** _Fourchelangue(bloqué 98%) Dumbledore_**

 ** _Métamorphomages (bloqué) Dumbledore_**

 ** _Intelligence (bloqué à moitié) Dumbledore_**

 ** _Magie (block trois quart) Dumbledore_**

 ** _Voûtes_**

 ** _Gryffondor_**

 ** _Serpentard_**

 ** _Malefoy_**

 ** _Serdaigle_**

 ** _Poufsouffle_**

 ** _Potter_**

 ** _Black_**

 ** _Potions:_**

 ** _Dépendance: Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Mr et Mme Weasley._**

 ** _Amour : Ginny_**

 ** _Haine: Severus Rogue_**

 ** _A suivre..._**

 **Je remercie ConstanceValmy, car elle m'a beaucoup aidé à écrire ce chapitre bisous.**


	4. Note d'auteur 2

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Je veux mettre en adoption cette histoire car je n'ai pas de suite et d'idées.

La seule chose que je demande est de laisser le premier chapitre comme il est.

Bisous


	5. Adoption

Ma fic a été repris par HarryPotterMalfoySerpentard

Je suis désolé pour tout ceux qui on aimé ma fic, mais je n'ai plus le temps.

Bisous tout le monde


End file.
